


I Can't Help That I'm in Love With You

by Bloodymermaid22



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodymermaid22/pseuds/Bloodymermaid22
Summary: Welp a fanfiction of my Young Justice OC x Kid Flash. Ft a brief mention of my friends OC. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.





	

  Kylie walked into her and her best friend Thalia's room. She peeled off her Sleeping With Sirens tee shirt revealing her white bra. She stretched her back which was sore from all the training Thalia had been putting her through lately. She then looked in the full length mirror leaned up against the wall, and had a small heart attack. In the mirror barely visible from the corner of her eye, was the bane of her existence Wally West, better known as Kid Flash. Kylie groaned. The young speedster walked up to Kylie and put his arm around her. 

    “Ya know, you look pretty damn good like this” He said. Just then Kylie remembered her top half was covered only by her bra. Has the fabric on this thing always been so thin, she thought to herself as she blushed a deep crimson and shoved the speedsters hand away. 

     “What the literal fuck Wally!...” Kylie yelled, falling into the unique half New York half New Jersey accent of her mother, Harley Quinn. “It's one thing to annoy me and make your pervy jokes out there with everyone else around, to ya know keep me from pummeling you into the ground! But it's quite another to sneak into my room and watch me change! That's sick even for you! God! tell me, why me? Of all the people on this team I'm the only one you intentionally aggravate the living hell out of. All I wanna know is, why.” Kylie started and finished her rant all in seemingly the same breath. 

    “Ok first off, I didn't know you were changing. I walked in to talk to you about something then I saw you...like that and it just went downhill from there. And Second, it's because god dammit, I have the biggest crush on you ok Kylie!” Wally said (rather loudly mind you) immediately regretting it and slapping his hands over his mouth.

     “You...have a crush...on me?” Kylie said stunned. 

     “Yes, I do. I don't know why! but I do.” Wally said his face turning as bright red as his hair. “Man you're dense. I've liked you for a long time, and I've been trying to drop hints. But I guess it didn't work.” He sighed 

 

    “Are you fucking serious?” Kylie uttered angrily just above a mumble.           

      “Umm…I'm pretty sure we just went over this.” Wally said, the exasperation clear on his face and in his voice. 

    “That's not what I meant you idiot! I meant do you really think I'm gonna fall for all that I love you bullshit. Cause I'm not, I swea-” Kylie's cross words were cut off by a pair of warm soft lips pressing against hers. This went on for a few seconds, Kylie's normally bleach white cheeks grew progressively more pink. Once she realized what was happening Kylie raised her hand to Wally's face and slapped with all her strength. This left a bright red hand print across his cheek.  

      “I get it. I'll leave you alone for a while.” Wally said while looking dejectedly at the floor. “just so you know, I won't stop liking you. Hell even if you hated me, you'd still mean the world to me. I just thought I'd at least tell you. You're not as “unlovable” as you say and think you are.” Wally finished and turned around to walk out the door. As it shut Kylie could have sworn she heard the sound of light sobbing on the other side.                

    After Wally left Kylie pressed her still mostly bare back to the door and slowly slid down till her bottom made contact with the carpet flooring. “Fuck” Kylie swore under her breath placing her forehead in her hand. “I never meant to make him cry, I just needed to get my point across.” She said to no-one in particular. “Wait a minute! Why the hell do I give a shit anyway. Oh god! Do I like him back!?!?” After thinking on it for about ten minutes Kylie finally realized. “Oh shit, I do like him back”         


End file.
